Pero la vida continua
by Terrami
Summary: Es la continuacion del capitulo Things Change con cosas de los titanes y algunas cosas nuevas que son invenciones mias
1. Introducción

El titulo original que le queria poner a este fanfic era "Things Change Beast Boy … but the life continues", al principio solo queria hacer un fic que tratara del romance de BByTerra dandole continuación al capitulo de "Things Change" pero poco a poco se me fueron ocurriendo mas cosas y quedo lo que estan a punto de leer.

Es la primera ves que me meto o mas bien meto a mi personaje (Terrami) a un fic, solo lo habia usado para un rol que duro varios capitulos.

Hay varias cosas que debo decir para que no me reclamen por lo que escribi xP:

- NO TOME EN CUENTA LA PELICULA … es el mas importante por … un tema que le meti que creo que es el favorito de todos … (Robin y Star)

- Tome en cuenta el pasado de Terra pero el del comic y algunas cosillas yo las invente

- El nombre de la escuela Murakami es verdadero, si no me creen, vean el capitulo de "Things Change" y al final, cuando Chico Bestia esta a punto de hablar con Terra en el pasillo, enfocan la entrada de la escuela y ahí se ve

- Hay una frase que Robin dice que "tengo esos gustos por lo que aprendi de mi maestro" (la idea basica de lo que dice es eso, pero esa no es la frase textual que esta en el fic xP) lo escribi y lo saque de mi mente por conveniencia

- La posición del cuarto de Robin cuando BB se lo dice a Terrami es verdadera, la saque de videos extra que venia en la segunda temporada (Gracias hermanito n.n)

- Los poderes de Terrami son cien por ciento geocentricos, él como utilizarlos lo saque de los capitulos de "Apprentice" uno y dos; y de algunos capitulos de "Avatar" cuando conocen a la maestra tierra  
Los ataques que usa en su ultima batalla los saque de "Naruto" (los poderes de Gaara).

Creo que es todo … estoy orgullosa de este fic xP … es el fic mas largo que escrito en mi corta vida de escritora xD … espero que les guste y sobre todo a los fans de Teen Titans.


	2. pero la vida continua

Habia pasado un mes desde la aparicion de ese monstruo blanco en Jump City y los titanes aun no podian detenerlo.

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala después de combatir con ese monstruo … menos Chico Bestia que estaba encerrado en su cuarto triste porque la ultima ves que vio a Terra fue en su escuela y ella no recordaba nada.

Robin- Vaya yo no se como destruiremos a esa cosa

Cyborg- Yo propongo que ya pidamos ayuda, ya paso un mes!!!

Robin- No, ya sabes como es esto, solo lo vencemos y se van … luego regresa y he ahí cuando lo destruiremos de una ves por todas!!!

Cyborg- Si viejo pero eso lleva pasando por un mes!!!

Star- Amigos tranquilícense por favor, alguna manera habra de vencerlo y que deje la ciudad en paz

Robin- Lo raro es que no hay datos de el y no ha robado nada, solo llega y destruye

Cyborg- Ya he buscado en todas las fuentes y nada

Raven- Yo igual

Star- Creo que lo mejor sera descansar por hoy

Robin- Tienes razon

Cyborg- ¿Oigan porque no vamos a comer algo?

Star- Buena idea!!!

Todos votaron por pizza.

Robin- Bien vamonos

Cyborg- Hey esperen, falta Chico Bestia

Raven- Debe de estar encerrado en su cuarto

Robin- No entiendo su necedad, ya buscamos a Terra por toda la ciudad y no esta

Raven- Pero lo mas raro es que no esta su estatua

Star- Yo tambien estoy extrañada ¿Dónde estara?

Robin- Le dedicamos tiempo buscandola y nada …

Cyborg- (lo interrumpio) Sera mejor que vayamos a comer al menos para descansar un rato

Fueron por Chico Bestia y a la fuerza lo sacaron de su cuarto y mas de la torre.

Llegaron a la pizzería y comieron tranquilos, dio de noche y justo cuando iban saliendo vieron una explosión.

Robin- Titanes vamonos

Salieron en el auto-T y su sorpresa fue donde habia sido la explosion, era donde llegaron a conocer a Terra, lo que atacaba era el monstruo junto con varios soldados de Slade.

Robin- … Slade … titanes ataquen!!!

Slade- (solo se oyo su voz) No es necesario que ataquen Robin

Robin- Sal de donde quiera que estes!!!

Dos soldados hicieron que el monstruo diera media vuelta y traía cargando una pantalla, de ahí salia la voz de Slade.

Slade- Como les fue facil vencer a Overload, Plasmus y Cinderblock, cree a Allowold, creo que ya se dieron cuenta desde hace mucho que se transforma en cualquier cosa que toca

Robin- ¡¡¡¿Que es lo que quieres!!!?

Slade- Que desalojen la ciudad dentro de tres horas o si no activare la bomba que esta justo debajo de sus pies

Todos menos Robin voltearon a ver sus pies, Cyborg empezo a rastrear pero no encontro nada.

Robin- ¿Te gusta seguir alardeando tus planes verdad?

Slade- Hay cosas que no cambian Robin

Slade corto comunicación y el monstruo se volteo y se lanzo hacia ellos para atacar y los soldados llevaban cables y controles y se empezaron a dispersar.

Robin- Demonios, titanes separense

Pero ya no lo pudieron hacer, el monstruo se transformo en lodo y los empapo a todos y asi todos se fueron contra el.

Robin- Starfire, Raven, vayan tras los soldados, nosotros nos encargamos del monstruo.

Las dos obedecieron y los chicos siguieron peleando contra Allowold pero iban perdiendo.

A unos cuantos minutos las chicas regresaron a ayudar a los chicos, Starfire traia las cables y los controles y Raven tenia a todos los soldados dentro de una esfera negra de energia.

Robin- Demonios vamos perdiendo

Starfire empezo a lanzar varios rayos de sus ojos entonces el monstruo trato de huir pero los titanes lo siguieron.

Cybrorg, Raven y Star le disparaban pero no se detenia hasta que hubo un momento en que entraron al bosque y se disolvio en un charco de lodo.

BB- Demonios lo perdimos

Cyborg- Al menos detuvimos la bomba de Slade

Robin- No porque tengamos los cables quiere decir que ya este desactivada, vamos

Star cargo a Robin, Raven ayudo con una plataforma a Cyborg para volar y Chico Bestia se transformo en chita y asi se fueron de regreso a donde se encontraron a los soldados y a Allowold.

Trataron de salir lo mas rapido del bosque porque Allowold los adentro mucho, cuando iban a la mitad del camino Chico Bestia cayo en arenas movedizas pero los demas no se dieron cuenta, grito lo mas fuerte que pudo pero no lo alcanzaron a oir, los titanes ya estaban afuera del bosque.

Chico Bestia se transformo en todo lo que se le ocurrio para poder salir y justo antes de que cayera inconciente, una energia morada rodeo las arenas y lo sacaron de ahí.

BB- (tosiendo y con falta de aire) ¿Qué paso?

Allowold estaba frente de el y lo empezo a golpear y como Chico Bestia estaba un poco atolondrado recibio directos los golpes, cuando apenas se pudo poner de pie Allowold iba otra ves a golpearlo pero justo a un paso de que eso pasara, lo rodeo de nuevo la energia morada y salio volando en forma vertical frente a el.

Chico Bestia vio que habia una chica detrás de el y que en sus manos y ojos tambien estaba esa energia morada, la chica empezo a mover sus manos y al mismo tiempo se movia Allowold en el aire.

BB- ¿Terra?

Allowold estaba rodeado de esa energia morada; primero la chica lo zangoloteo en el aire, luego de la nada Allowold se transformo en un monstruo hecho de rocas (como Cinderblock) luego junto sus manos como si aplaudiera y luego las separo y Allowold se alargo y exploto … cayeron rocas por todas partes.

Cuando todo termino Chico Bestia corrio hacia la chica pero ella piso fuerte y Chico Bestia tropezo, cuando se levanto la chica no estaba.

BB- Terra espera!!!

Y justo en ese momento llegaron los titanes.

Robin- ¿¡Porque te quedaste aquí?!

BB- No lo ves, Allowold me volvio a atacar

Raven- ¿No estuviste jugando con la tierra?

BB- ¬¬ claro que no, eso seria tonto … pero después Terra me ayudo y lo destruyo pero se volvio a ir

Cyborg- ¿Otra ves con eso Bestita?

BB- Es la verdad!!! Si no fuera por ella ya estaria todo muerto y enlodado

Raven- Si todo eso es cierto ¿para donde se fue?

BB- No lo se, justo cuando me iba a acercar a ella hizo algo para que me tropezara y se fue

Robin- A lo mejor realmente no recuerda nada

BB- No no lo voy a permitir, ha estado dando vueltas en mi mente la ultima ves que hable con ella y yo se que recuerda todo solo que … que le pasa algo … ademas ella dijo que ya no tenia poderes y si eso es verdad ¿Cómo es que me ayudo?

Raven- Si fue exacto todo lo que nos contaste creo que por primera ves dire que (todos se le quedaron viendo con ojos extrañados) ¬¬ que tienes razon

BB- Gracias Raven (volteo a ver hacia mas adentro del bosque) prometo regresar temprano

Chico Bestia se transformo en sabueso, empezó a olfatear y se fue a buscar a Terra.

Cyborg- No puedo creer que sea tan necio

Robin- Entiendo su dolor pero sera mejor dejarlo hasta que el entienda … vamonos.

Los titanes regresaron a la torre y afortunadamente ya no hubo mas problemas hasta la noche, pasaron las horas y Chico Bestia no llegaba.

Star- Sera mejor que ya se regrese

Robin- No el sabra a que hora regresar, ademas ya se sabe cuidar solo

Cyborg- Sera mejor irnos a dormir

Robin- Vayan ustedes, no podemos aun activar la seguridad de la torre si no estamos todos adentro

Star- ¿Seguro Robin?

Robin- Si Star … hasta mañana

Todos fueron a dormir menos Robin que se quedo checando cosas en el monitor.

Mientras tanto, Chico Bestia aun seguia transformado en sabueso sintiendo el olor de aquella chica y el aun creia que era Terra, habia sido tanto la busqueda que ya habia cruzado toda la ciudad; se habia dado cuenta que ya era muy tarde hasta que la vio a una cuadra de distancia.

Se destransformo y corrio tras ella y la tomo del hombro.

BB- Terra porfavor espera!!!

La chica solo le dio un puñetazo pero Chico Bestia lo esquivo.

Chica- Oye que te … a eres tu

BB- ¿Me recuerdas?

Chica- Am si, eres el chico verde que salve hace rato en el bosque, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Chico Bestia noto la diferencia de voz que habia entre esta chica y Terra.

BB- Eso no importa, pero ¿ya recuerdas todo?

Chica- ¿De que o que? (dio un paso hacia atras)

BB- De nosotros, de los titanes, de … ¬¬ Slade

Chica- (dio otro paso hacia atras) Mira yo te salve de esa cosa porque pense que era correcto pero la verdad no se de que hablas

Chico Bestia se le quedo viendo pero no dijo nada, la chica estaba extrañada y estaba a punto de irse.

BB- Espera, es que te pareces tanto a alguien, si no fuera por tu voz, tu cabello y tus ojos juraria que eres …

Chica- (volteo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo zangoloteo) ¿A que te refieres? Habla!!!

BB- Es la verdad (hizo que lo soltara) te parecerias a ella …

Chica- ¿De casualidad es una chica un poco mas baja que yo, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes?

BB- Am si

Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo "¿La conoces?" y luego contestaron "Si".

BB- Am … ¿tienes donde quedarte? (lo pregunto después de tanto pensar)

Chica- No

BB- Vamos a la torre y asi tienes donde quedarte y de paso podemos cambiar algo de información.

Chica- ¿Y como puedo confiar en un verde extraño?

BB- ¬¬ … Creo que te lo debo después de que me salvaste de Allowold … solo confia ¿quieres? (y extendio su mano)

Chica- Esta bien

No tomo su mano pero levanto una roca para que los dos se fueran volando.

BB- (bajo la mano) No gracias (se transformo en cuervo)

Chica- Wow …

Chico Bestia empezo a volar y la chica lo siguió, llegaron a la torre y Chico Bestia fue quien paso primero a la sala.

BB- ¿Robin que haces despierto?

Robin- Esperandote … ¿ya verificaste por ti mismo de que Terra ya no va a volver?

BB- No

En eso salio al pasillo e hizo que la chica pasara.

Chica- (volteando a todos lados) Vaya esta guarida es muy curiosa, nunca habia visto algo asi, de echo se siente como … (y en eso vio a Robin) tu ¬!!! No lo puedo creer!!!

Se acerco rapido a el y lo admiro a solo a un paso de distancia.

Robin- o.oU

Chica- ¿Pero que haces tu aqui?

En eso llegaron Star, Cyborg y Raven.

Cyborg- ¿Qué pasa? (vio que llego Chico Bestia) Oye bonitas horas de llegar ¬¬

BB- Lo siento

Star- (vio que la chica veia mucho a Robin y se puso celosa) ¿Quién es ella?

BB- Hey es cierto, nunca me dijiste tu nombre

Chica- ¿Qué? … Aaa si … (volteo para ver a los demas)

Cyborg, Raven y Star se quedaron paralizados.

Star- Terra!!! n.n cuanto tiempo!!!

Chica- Ya dije que no soy Terra!!! … mi nombre es Taina y por lo que veo ustedes conocen a alguien que estoy buscando.

Cyborg- Supongo que debe de ser a Terra

Taina- Según como me lo describio chico verde supongo que si

BB- ¬¬

Raven- Esto es demasiado confuso … ademas Chico Bestia sabes que no puedes traer a desconocidos

Taina- ¬¬ uno no soy desconocida, yo lo salve de esa … cosa llamada Allowold y dos, no le pedi que me trajera

BB- Ves Raven si se parece a Terra

Raven- ¬¬ … (y se fue a dormir)

Cyborg- Lo mejor sera hablar mañana, ¿quieres comer algo?

Taina- No gracias, solo quiero descansar

Robin- Chico Bestia sera mejor que le enseñes el cuarto que era de Terra

BB- Esta bien (y salio de la sala con Taina)

Robin y Star fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y antes de entrar se dijeron buenas noches.

Llego el dia siguiente y Chico Bestia se desperto muy temprano, casi no habia podido dormir, fue a buscar a Taina al cuarto que le habia dado pero no estaba, solo estaban sus cosas, se asusto mucho y fue a la sala y estaba Robin.

BB- ¿Has visto a Taina?

Robin- No, de echo casi me acabo de despertar … ¿Qué haces tu despierto tan temprano?

BB- No pude dormir, necesito interrogar a esa chica

En eso oyeron un ruido que venia de afuera

Robin- Vamos

Salieron a la costa de la torre y vieron que Taina entrenaba.

Robin- Vaya es bueno ver que no soy el unico que entrena tan temprano

Taina- n///n gracias

BB- Bien, espero que ya hayas terminado … teniamos un trato ¿recuerdas?

Taina- ¿un trato? ... eso no era un trato pero como sea, habla

Robin- Los dejo solos (se fue al gimnasio)

Taina se le quedo viendo a Robin y el se dio cuenta, luego Chico Bestia la jalo, se sentaron y empezaron a platicar.

BB- ¿Te gusta Robin verdad?

Taina- Lo admiro por todo lo que ha hecho pero nunca pense que fuera tan guapo en persona, ademas ¿Qué no deberia estar trabajando para…?

BB- Lo dejo hace tiempo y formo su propio equipo que ahora somos nosotros … pero ni te fijes en el, tiene novia

Taina- ¿Quién es, la fantasma que flota o la pelirroja?

BB- xD fantasma que flota … se llama Raven y siempre es asi pero no, no es ella; la chica pelirroja es Star y ella es su novia, bueno no su novia novia pero parece que se gustan, son mas obvios que mmm … (trato de hacer un chiste pero Taina lo interrumpio)

Taina- Si si ya entendi pero no son novios asi que, esta libre … y tu … ese traje se parece al de La Patrulla

BB- De echo estuve en La Patrulla pero me separe de ellos

Taina- Wow nunca pense que alguien como tu viniera de La Patrulla

BB- ¬¬ (la interrumpio) Si lo se … bueno, ¿que sabes acerca de Terra?, ya sabes, es como tu excepto por la voz y su cabello

Taina- ¿No sabes como se llama en realidad?

BB- Mmm creo que era … era …

Los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo "Tara".

BB- Si se llamaba Tara Ma … Maraku …

Taina- ¬¬ ¿Markov?

BB- Si!!! Ves? Si la conoces!!!

Taina- Si, obvio la conozco y a ella es a la que estoy buscando, ¿Dónde esta?

BB- No te voy a decir donde la vi por ultima ves sin que me digas quien eres

Taina- … soy su prima

BB- (se paro enojado) Asi que tu eras si prima clonada malvada!!!

Taina- Oye tranquilo!!! Afortunadamente no soy su clon y no soy malvada

BB- ¬¬ ¿Entonces porque huyo del reino por tu culpa?

Taina- Mi culpa!!! … . ¿se puede saber que te dijo de mi y lo que sepas de ella?

Chico Bestia le empezo a contar lo que Terra le habia contado sobre su infancia, el como habia viajado por el mundo, como llego a Jump City, sobre Slade, los titanes y la ultima ves que la vio.

Taina- (se quedo callada un momento cuando Chico Bestia termino de hablar) Vaya no pense que hubiera pasado por tantas cosas … pero merecido se lo tiene.

BB- ¡Que te sucede! … ¿no se supone que eres su prima? … ah si ¬¬ olvide que eras mala

Taina- Mira, a ti mi prima te conto que se fue del reino porque no soporto la presión de ser princesa ¿no? … yo creo que todo lo que vivio le sirvio para madurar y para que ella vea que tan grande son los poderes markovianos.

BB- ¬¬ eso no es pretexto para sentirte bien porque Terra haya sufrido … ella siempre decia que tu la hacias sentir menos y tambien por eso se fue

Taina- Claro que no!!! … yo se que antes la presionaba y le hize muchas cosas malas pero fue para que entendiera la magnitud de responsabilidad que caia sobre ella y no me siento bien por todo lo que le paso solo pienso que … mmm recibio una leccion.

BB- ¬¬ … y para todo esto ¿Por qué la estas buscando?

Taina- Te tendria que platicar toda la historia para que entendieras … ademas se fue porque no soporto la presion de ser princesa, de ser la heredera de Markovia

BB- (la interrumpio) Y tambien porque le hacias la vida imposible y como tu querías tanto ser la princesa, quizo dejarte el reino libre y ella ser libre porque nunca le gusto ser princesa!!!

Taina- ¬¬ si ya se que soy la mala del cuento pero dejame explicarte ¿quieres? … la comisión del reino de Markovia es la que gobierna el reino si los reyes y/o princesa no esta, Tara tiene catorce años y es hora de que aprenda el como gobernar Markovia para que a los quince se convierta legítimamente en princesa y gobierne Markovia con ayuda de la comision hasta los dieciocho y después lo gobernara ella sola.

Chico Bestia se quedo extrañado y confundido.

Taina- ¬¬ ¿no entendiste verdad?

BB- n.nU no

Taina- Ash, mira ¿has oido sobre el rey Arturo y su mesa redonda?

BB- Si

Taina- Bueno, algo asi es la comisión de Markovia

BB- Ah ya entendi, mientras Terra no esta gobierna la mesa redonda de Markovia, luego tiene que regresar Terra, aprender sobre la mesa redonda, ser princesa y gobernar

Taina- Algo asi … el dilema es que si no regresa yo seria la princesa … bueno esi si Geo-force no ha cambiado de opinion

BB- ¿Quién es el?

Taina- ¡Nunca te llego a contar sobre su adorado y perfecto primo!

BB- Mmm no

Taina- Ja que dilema, no te conto sobre su adorado primito pero si echo rocas a mi nombre

BB- o.OUUU

Taina- Mira, Geo-force es mi hermano y es dos años mayor que yo, como es hombre y por herencia de mi padre es guerrero real de Markovia y como es el mas joven y el mas fuerte es … mmm como el entrenador de Tara y como yo siempre la presionaba sobre sus poderes el era quien la defendia, cuidaba y mimaba.

BB- A ya, ¿Qué no es el famosisimo Anthony, el hermano de Terra?

Taina- No es su hermano, es mio!!! … ademas el a mi tambien me entreno y la diferencia es que yo si aproveche el entrenamiento, es el mejor joven guerrero que hay en Markovia.

BB- Ahora que lo dices eso tambien me lo dijo Terra, pero bueno ¿Qué tiene que ver el con que Terra regrese y sea princesa?

Taina- Pues mira, te explico paso a paso para que entiendas

BB- ¬¬

Taina- Los reyes de Markovia que eran mis tios y mi padre que era guerrero, murieron cuando Terra tenia diez, yo doce y Geo catorce, entonces la comision de Markovia …

BB- Dejalo en mesa redonda

Taina- ¬¬ bueno la "mesa redonda" debio mas bien goberno el reino y espero para que Tara cumpliera doce para enseñarle a ser princesa, pero una noche antes se escapo; entonces se le ofrecio el reino a Geo que tenia dieciséis y era capaz de gobernar pero no lo quizo, entonces yo como la ultima de sangre legitima de la familia real me ofrecí para ser princesa pero … la comision no quizo

BB- Jiji ¿porque?

Taina- ¬¬ la comision … digo la mesa redonda hizo una junta para ver si me daban el reino, en esa junta estuvo Geo que aunque no era principe tenia la ultima decisión y quedaron que solo me darian el reino y el poder de princesa si yo misma daba pruebas de que Tara estuviera muerta

BB- ¡Pero no lo esta!

Taina- Tranquilo eso ya lo se … tengo tres años para recorrer todo el mundo y encontrar rastro de ella, si regreso con pruebas de que esta muerta se me da el reino y si no, tengo que hacer lo que fuera para que regrese y cumpla con su deber

BB- ¿Y si ella no quiere volver?

Taina- Creo que con sus catorce años debe entender lo que le corresponde

BB- Vaya, creo que el asunto de que Terra es princesa es mas confuso de lo que pense y me platico

Taina- (se paro) Ni tanto, he visto y escuchado cosas peores … bien ahora que sabes todo el asunto de Tara

BB- Terra

Taina- ¬¬ se llama Tara, no puedo creer que use el apodo que Geo le dio

BB- ¿El apodo de Terra se lo dio Geo?

Taina- Si, le empezo a decir Terra porque Geo siempre decia que cuando ella gobernara seria la tierra que salvaria el reino

BB- ¿Cómo que la tierra que salvaria el reino?

Taina- Ja, tendrias vivir en Markovia para entender ademas si te explico no entenderias, ya ves a las duras penas entendiste todo lo que te acabo de explicar

BB- ¬¬ jaja que graciosa, y a tu hermano ¿Por que le dices Geo?

Taina- Nuestro padre se lo puso, él siempre decia que el llegaria a ser mas fuerte que el, Geo viene de la raiz "geocéntrico" … de nuestros poderes y "force" de fuerza … ¿entendiste?

BB- ¬¬ si y no soy tan tonto (se quedo callado un momento y se le quedo viendo con una mirada maliciosa) ¿Y tu porque no usas tu apodo?

Taina- ¬///¬ no me gusta, se me hace algo sin originalidad y una copia

BB- ¿Qué, sientes que te confunden con Terra … Terrami?

Taina- /// cayate!!! No me gusta, nunca pregunte ni quiero saber porque mi tonto hermano me apodo asi

BB- Yo si se ¿quieres que te diga?

Taina- No y cayate!!!

BB- Mmm supongo que su semejanza es porque tu tio y tu padre eran gemelos

Taina- Vaya hasta que sabes algo … ¿Algo mas que te haya contado Terra de su pasado en Markovia?

BB- (se quedo pensando) Creo que ya bueno mas lo que tu me acabas de decir, creo que es todo

Taina- Bien, creo que ya es tu turno de hablar ¿Dónde viste a Terra por ultima ves?

BB- ¿No que era Tara?

Taina- ¬¬ ash da igual ademas yo decido como la llamo no tu

BB- Esta bien, la ultima ves que la vi fue hace un mes en la escuela Murakami

Taina- ¿Sabes donde queda?

Chico Bestia estaba apunto de decirle que si y hasta a ofrecerse a llevarla pero en ese momento sono la alarma.

BB- Oh no problemas, creo que tendras que esperar

Los dos subieron a la sala y ahí ya estaban todos los demas titanes.

Robin- Problemas en la ciudad, vamonos!!!

BB- Esperen, ¿Qué hay de Terrami?

Taina- ¬¬ … no hay problema si quieren yo los puedo ayudar

Raven- No me parece buena idea

Taina- ¬¬ yo no soy mi prima asi que mas cuidado con lo que dices

Raven- La que deberia de cuidar sus palabras eres tu

BB- Chicas basta!!!

Robin- Chico Bestia tiene razon no peleen, si quieres ven … am

Taina- - Taina o Terrami o como quieras

Robin- Esta bien … Terrami n.n

BB- (susurro) Je je je lo bueno es que no le gusta que le digan Terrami

Starfire se puso celosa.

Salieron rumbo a la ciudad, para ser mas especificos rumbo al banco que lo estaban robando los soldados de Slade; justo cuando estaban a punto de irse llegaron los titanes.

Robin- Que bajo a caído su jefe, robar bancos es de malandrines no de villanos como presume el.

Entonces todos se lanzaron hacia los titanes y empezaron a luchar pero uno se fue con todo el dinero y Terrami lo siguió.  
Los titanes vencieron a todos los soldados cuando se dieron cuenta de que Terrami no estaba.

BB- Sera mejor que vaya por ella

Robin- No dejame ir yo por ella

Star se puso celosa y empezo a decir que no, tambien Chico Bestia se quedo extrañado.

Robin- ¬¬ solo voy porque falta un aleado de Slade, es todo.

Los titanes se fueron a la torre y Robin empezo a buscar a Terrami hasta que la encontro, estaban cerca de la escuela Murakami.

Robin- ¿Dónde esta el soldado de Slade?

Terrami se tapo la cara y no lo queria ver.

Robin- Vamos ¿porque no me ves?

Terrami- Se fue, lo deje ir

Robin- ¿Con todo el dinero?

Terrami- Si lo siento perdon!!! … T-T

Robin- … esta bien, veniste tu sola ¿regresamos a la torre?

Terrami- n.n si!!!

Levanto una roca y se fueron volando, cuando llegaron (que fue en el techo de la torre) Star lo estaba esperando muy celosa.

Star- Que bueno que ya llegaste Robin … ¿atrapaste al ultimo soldado que se fue?

Robin- No a Terrami se le escapo

Star- Ja … ya decia yo

Terrami- ¬¬ ¿Qué dijiste perdon?

Star- Que ya decia yo, no eres como tu prima, parece ser tu la que no sabe usar sus poderes, mi gran amiga Terra lo hubiera atrapado sin alejarse tanto del grupo

Star hablaba lo primero que se le ocurria porque estaba celosa de que Terrami llamara tanto la atención de Robin; y Terrami ya estaba furiosa en un dos por tres.

Terrami- Mira chica … pelirroja (le iba a decir alienígena pero mejor no lo dijo) si no sabes como se escapo no digas nada

Star- ¿Y se puede saber como se escapo?

Terrami- ¬¬ … yo lo venia persiguiendo, entonces en una esquina iba a dar vuelta … bueno obvio verdad n.nU … yo me adelante yéndome debajo de la tierra y cuando sali donde deberia de estar el, ya no estaba: busque arriba del edificio, de los edifcios cercanos y por las calles pero nada …

Robin- … que raro … que estara tramando …

Terrami- No lo se, pero prometo que cuando lo vea le dare su merecido

Star- ¬¬

Robin- n.nU bueno …

Terrami- Cambiando de tema … (se acerco a Robin) … queria pedirle un favor

Star- (quitandola de encima de Robin) Ningun favor!!! Robin no puede ni te hara ningun favor

Terrami- Y quien eres tu para decir que hace y que no hace Robin

Robin- n.nU basta … ¿dime que me ibas a decir?

Star estaba mas que furiosa.

Terrami- n.n … queria ver la posibilidad de tener un duelo amistoso contigo

Robin- o.O que!!!

Star- (poniendose frente a ella y tapando a Robin) Con mucho gusto yo puedo dartelo

Terrami- Ja no gracias (quitandola) no te conozco, ademas ... Robin es una leyenda, un icono a seguir de guerreros … fue aprendiz del mejor guerrero y no pudo tener mejor maestro, sabe kung-fu, artes marciales, fabrica sus propias armas … ¬ es genial!!!

Robin- ¿Y solo por eso quieres pelar contra mi?

Terrami- n.nU de donde vengo seria como una practica normal

Robin- Si quieres puedo darte unos consejos o algo asi … pero no pelear contra ti, yo no entreno asi

Star- Ademas si peleara contra ti terminarias hecha pedazos, Robin es mucha competencia para ti

Terrami- Ja la que terminaria hecha pedazos seria otra …

Star- (prendiendo sus ojos con verde) … eso quiero verlo …

Star disparo y Terrami lo esquivo, luego corrio hacia la corniza de la torre y salto, Star la siguió volando y empezaron a pelear.

Robin- Chicas no!!! esperen!!!

En ese momento en el patio de la torre, salieron Chico Bestia, Raven y Cyborg y vieron que las dos ya estaban peleando, Robin bajo lo mas rapido que pudo y ya no podia hacer nada, estaban peleando.

Raven- ¿Se puede saber porque estan peleando?

BB- ¿Si viejo, que paso?

Robin- ¬///¬ …

Terrami ya estaba encima de una roca volando y esquivando los disparos de Star.

Star- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Terrami- Te sorprenderia saber todo lo que puedo hacer

Acelero y cuando estaba mas distante de ella, saco rocas de donde pudo (porque la torre estaba en medio del agua) y se las empezo a lanzar, algunas las esquivaba y otras las quemaba con sus rayos en los ojos.

Luego Terrami dio toda la vuelta a la torre y quedo en el patio de la torre, donde entrenaban los titanes; ellos miraban todo desde median el tiempo donde entrenaban.

Star se acercaba a toda velocidad, lista para golpearla pero justo cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia, Terrami movio y giro sus brazos de talmanera que se alzara toda la tierra (o arena (como quieran llamarlo)) que estaba alrededor; entonces Star freno y Terrami aprovecho para esonderse debajo de la tierra …

Star- Sal de donde quiera que estes!!! No seas cobarde!!!

No hubo respuesta, Star seguia flotando como a metro y medio del piso, espero y espero y nada paso asi que toco el piso con sus pies.

Star- Vaya … que chica tan cobarde, no se parece nada a ...

Y en ese momento la tierra empezo a temblar un poco y salio rapidamente un torbellino muy delgado que se trago a Star, poco a poco se hizo mas grande y Star trataba de salir pero no podia.

De en medio del torbellino salio Terrami con las manos extendidas y en todo su cuerpo y ojos la rodeaba esa energia morada … poco a poco fue haciendo el torbellino mas debil y ahí fue cuando Star aprovecho y salio volando a la velocidad de la luz que solo se vio como una estrella fugaz verde, todos se quedaron impactados por lo que habia pasado.

Cuando Terrami estaba parada sin nada de energia que la rodeara, Star se llego volando y la empezo a golpear, a duras penas ella podia esquivar los golpes hasta que Star logro darle una patada y salio volando, Terrami se paro rapidamente y empezo a lanzar rocas de tamaño mediano pero Star las esquivava levitando.

Star- (Terrami ya habia parado el ataque) ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Terrami- No

Robin- Starfire cuidado!!!

Pero ya era tarde, dos columnas de tierra (eran como serpientes ( … alguna ves las llego a usar Terra cuando fue aprendiz de Slade)) que tenian atrapada a Starfire, ella forcejeaba pero no se podia liberar, hasta que de sus manos lanzo un gran rayo verde y rompio la tierra (por decir algo).

Star volo hacia Terrami y la empezo a ahorcar, Terrami hizo lo mismo … las dos se apretaban los mas duro que podian … se estaban quedando sin aire y sin fuerza pero a ninguna de las dos le importo eso.

Después de un buen rato Terrami hizo en sus pies una columna de tierra para elevarse y quitarse de encima a Star pero de nada le sirvio porque ella volaba.

Ya cuando estaban arriba y después de un rato …

Robin- (bajando de donde estaba) Basta!!! ¬¬ (estaba furioso) dejen de pelear y es una orden!!!

Los dos se soltaron, se miraron furiosas y bajaron.

Robin- Esta es la pelea mas tonta que he visto

Cyborg- Pero mas buena que he visto n.n

Robin- ¬¬

Las dos bajaron la mirada, estaban avergonzadas.

Robin- (dio media vuelta) Mañana te espero a primera hora para entrenar contigo

Terrami- -

Star- ¬¬

Robin- Titanes a la torre

Cyborg- pero …

Robin- A la torre!!! (y se fue caminando directo a la torre)

Los unicos que se quedaron ahí en el patio fueron Terrami y Chico Bestia, mirandose extrañados, como si ninguno de los dos supiera lo que habia pasado.

Terrami- (ya no habia nadie) Llevame donde viste por ultima ves a Terra

BB- ¿Siempre eres asi de impulsiva?

Terrami- Si … y como extra (volteo a ver a la torre) ¬¬ ella empezo

Los dos se fueron volando rumbo a la ciudad (cada quien como sabia).

Mientras en la torre, todos estaban en su respectiva habitación, Star le daba vueltas y vueltas a lo que habia pasado, tenia tanto miedo de que Robin estuviera enojada con ella que lo fue a ver.

Star- (toco la puerta de la habitación de Robin) ¿Robin?

Robin- (contestando desde adentro) ¿Qué pasa Starfire?

Star- … pues yo solo … am … queria saber si estas enojado conmigo

Robin- … no

Se quedaron callados por un momento, Robin creyo que Star ya se habia ido.

Robin- ¿Robin … te gusta esa chica … pariente de Terra?

No hubo respuesta inmediata, luego abrio la puerta y se asomo.

Robin- Es algo raro … en mi pasado (refiriendose a su pasado con Batman) tome el mismo gusto de mi maestro por chicas peligrosas, pero solo lo hize por ejemplo; luego te conoci a ti y …

Se puso rojo, se quedo callado, se le quedo viendo y con su mirada le dijo lo demas … Star sonrio y se puso roja.

Robin- (agacho la mirada) pero después llega Terrami … y ya ni siquiera se quien soy ni que quiero

Star se paralizo.

Robin- Lo siento Star quiero estar solo (cerro la puerta y Star se fue triste a su cuarto)

Después de un rato Chico Bestia y Terrami llegaron a la escuela Murakami.

BB- Espero que todavía haya alguien

Terrami- ¿Por qué lo dices?

BB- Pues ya esta apunto de oscurecer y a esta hora hay pocas personas

Terrami- ¿Ya has estado aquí varias veces verdad?

BB- Si … después de que hable por ultima ves con Terra, paso una semana y siempre venia, al principio me esquivava o mandaba a sus amigas y después la deje de ver …

Terrami- Pues después de lo que me dijiste, era de suponerse que ya no te quiere ver

BB- ¬¬ …

Terrami- Lo mejor sera que haga guardia aquí

BB- ¿Y donde? (empezo a voltear a todos lados) no hay donde te puedas quedar

Terrami- Que poca imaginación tienes, haya hay un árbol o simplemente debajo de la tierra

BB- ¿Qué no seria mas comodo madrugar?

Terrami- Ja, no sabes todo lo que he pasado asi que no sera nada pero … tienes razon madrugare

En eso pasaron varios estudiantes, pero entre ellos no estaba Terra.

Terrami- ¿Usan uniforme?

BB- Si ¿porque?

Terrami- ¬¬ genial chico verde ¿Cómo quieres que entre asi con esta ropa? Tengo que entrar de incognito

BB- Y … ?

Terrami- ¬¬ regresemos a tu torre ¿quieres?

BB- bueno

Los dos regresaron a la torre y caminaban por el pasillo rumbo a la sala, solo estaba Cyborg viendo la TV, los demas estaban en sus respectivos cuartos.

Terrami- Bien necesito dinero ¿me puedes cambiar?

BB- ¿como?

Terrami- Mira (saco de su bolsillo su cartera y después saco monedas de oro) necesito que me lo cambies por el dinero que usen aquí

BB- - es oro de verdad?

Terrami- Claro que son monedas de oro, es el dinero de Markovia … como es oro, es facil cambiarlas en cualquier lugar; salimos, las cambiabos por el dinero que se use en la region y ya después hacen lo que quieran con ellas

BB- - wow … T-T por desgracia yo no soy el que maneja el dinero aquí, es solo Robin o Cyborg

Terrami- Mmm con que Robin he …

BB- ¬¬ si

Terrami se le quedo viendo como si le pidiera que lo llevara con el.

BB- (estaban a un paso de entrar a la sala y ver a Cyborg) ¬¬ su habitación es la que esta al fondo del pasillo a la derecha, es la primera puerta … bueno ya veras ahí porque tiene un letreo con su nombre.

Terrami- gracias n.n (se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo)

BB- Espero que Star no me mate por decirle (se fue a la sala con Cyborg y se pusieron a jugar videojuegos)

Terrami- (toco la puerta)

Robin- ¿Quién es?

Terrami no contesto y volvio a tocar la puerta.

Robin- (abriendo la puerta) Am … hola Terrami ¿Qué pasa?

Terrami- n///n hola Robin … am n.nU vengo a pedirte otro favor, mira necesito comprar un uniforme para infiltrarme en la escuela de mi prima y bueno, yo tengo dinero pero no es de esta ciudad y el chico verde me dijo que tu eras el unico que maneja eso

Robin- Esta bien … ¿Qué necesitas?

Terrami- Pues el uniforme n.nU

Robin- A cierta jejeje

Terrami- Jejeje

Se quedaron viendo y callados por un momento.

Robin- ¿Y ya sabes donde comprarlo?

Terrami- Pues no … ¿me podrias … claro si no tienes nada que hacer … ¿me puedes acompañar?

Robin- Mmm si vamos

Los dos salieron rumbo al centro, como a veces Robin habia acompañado a Star a comprar cosas ya sabia masomenos a donde ir.

Volaron hasta el centro de la ciudad y después empezaron a caminar entre las tiendas … caminaron y caminaron hasta que llegaron a una tienda donde habia un maniquí con blusa blanca y pantalón, entraron los dos.

Terrami pregunto si no tenian falda como la del uniforme de la escuela Murakami … afortunadamente solo quedaba una.

Robin se quedo esperando sentado en una silla mientras Terrami estaba probándose la ropa, en eso se acerco un niño a Robin, se veia como de seis años.

Niño- ¿Tu eres Robin el lider de los titanes?

Robin- Si ¿porque?

Niño- Wow … eres genial ¿me puedes dar un autografo?

Robin- Si claro

Robin pidio una hoja de papel y una pluma para darle el autografo al niño.

Robin- (mientras escribia el autografo) ¿vienes solo?

Niño- No vengo con mi hermana que estaba viendo ropa y te vi (Robin le dio el autografo) gracias

Robin- De nada

En eso llego Terrami con la blusa y la falda.

Terrami- Listo … am ¿pago, pagas o como le hacemos?

Niño- ¿Ella es tu novia? … pense que era Stafigre (lo pronuncio con difcultad y aparte mal)

Robin- o///O … no solo es una amiga

Terrami- n///n

Niño- ¿Eres una nueva titan?

Terrami- No

Niño- ¿Entonces que haces con Robin si no eres una titan?

Terrami- Mmm porque … me esta acompañando en una mision y ahorita compre mi disfraz

Niño- ¿Tienes superpoderes?

Terrami- Si, mira

Se agacho, extendio la palma de su mano e hizo que se levantara un cachito del suelo.

Niño- Wow, puedes destruir el suelo y mover cosas como Raven

Terrami- NO!!! solo destruir el suelo … por decirlo asi

La hermana llamo al niño.

Niño- Bueno adios (y se fue)

Terrami- u.u niños … n.n

Robin- Ven

Se acercaron a la caja a pagar.

Robin- (tomo las cosas que iba a comprar Terrami) Ponga esto a la cuenta de los titanes

La cajera tomo las cosas, las paso por el codigo de barras y se las dio a Terrami.

Cajera- Gracias por tu compra Robin

Ya cuando se estaban yendo, la cajera pregunto si la chica con la que venia acompañado era su novia.

Robin- (en su mente) otra ves -.- …

Terrami- n.nU no, solo soy su amiga es todo, gracias (tomo a Robin y salieron de la tienda) lamento que te esten molestando con eso

Robin- No importa … llevamos tanto tiempo aquí que …

Terrami- Si entiendo

En eso Robin vio una luz desde un techo pero la ignoro y no le dijo nada a Terrami, penso que era el reflejo de un espejo o algo asi.

Terrami- ¿Nos vamos?

Robin- Si ya es tarde

Terrami levanto una roca y se fueron.

Llegaron a la torre y todos estaban en la sala cenando frente a la TV, Star se quedo en shock cuando vio llegar a Robin con Terrami

Cyborg- Vaya hasta que llegaron ¿quieren cenar algo?

Terrami- Yo no gracias, solo queria decirle algo a chico verde y ya

BB- (parandose de su lugar) soy Chico Bestia!!!

Terrami- Da igual (lo invito a salir del pasillo)

Cyborg- ¿Tu si cenas Robin?

El solo vio a Star entre enojada y triste.

Robin- Si porque no

En ese momento Star se fue de la sala.

Star- Que descansen amigos … hasta mañana Cyborg y Raven (paso junto a Robin y se hizo como si no lo hubiera visto)

Robin- u.u

Cyborg- ¿Qué pasa contigo viejo? Pense que solo tenias ojos para Star

Robin- ¬¬ … ya no me digas nada

Star se topo a Terrami y Chico Bestia platicando en el pasillo.

Star- Es el colmo!!! Decidete si vas a estar con mi Robin o con Chico Bestia.

Terrami y BB- o.O … (luego se voltearon a ver e hicieron cara de fuchi)

BB- Solo me estaba diciendo el plan que tiene para encontrar a Terra

Star- (mirando solo a Terrami) ¬¬ si como no … (y se fue a su habitacion)

Terrami- Bien … ¿en que estabamos? … ah si, el como nos ibamos a comunicar

BB- Ya se, ven (la llevo afuera de su habitación, ella espero afuera y luego salio) toma (le dio un T-comunicador) servira para saber donde estas y comunicarnos

Terrami- Buena idea … bien me voy a dormir, gracias (se fue a la habitación que le dieron y Chico Bestia rumbo a la sala) … espera (volteo y llamo a Chico Bestia)

BB- ¿que?

Terrami- Enserio gracias Chico Bestia por ayudarme tanto a encontrar a mi prima, no me llevo muy bien con ella pero … espero que am … ya sabes

BB- ¿llevarte mejor?

Terrami- Si … eso … bueno gracias y adios (se fue)

BB- ¬¬ mas le vale que sea cierto

Chico Bestia, Robin y Raven estaban en la sala, después llego la hora de dormir y cada quien fue a su cuarto.

Al dia siguiente, como a las seis de la mañana, Terrami desperto para ir a la escuela Murakami (ya traia el uniforme puesto) pues las clases empezaban a las siete, fue por Chico Bestia para que fueran los dos, ya que el se lo habia pedido.

Terrami- (tocando la puerta y susurrando) chico verde … vamonos, tenemos que ser los primeros en entrar para que no nos descubran

Tocaba y tocaba pero no hubo respuesta … Chico Bestia estaba profundamente dormido.

Terrami- ¬¬ demonios quien lo entiende (decidio ir sola).

Se tuvo que ir caminando para que no hubiera sospechas, excepto por la parte de salir de la torre (ya que estaba rodeada de agua) no llevaba mochila ni nada, solo el comunicador que Chico Bestia le habia dado.

Se tardo mucho y se empezo a hartar, no le gustaba caminar tanto, en varios momentos penso en levantar una roca e irse volando pero no lo hizo, luego vio pasar varios camiones pero como no sabia que camion iba hacia Murakami no tomo ninguno.

Por desgracia llego justo al toque de campana, entro y justo después cerraron el porton de la escuela.

Terrami- (hablando consigo misma) Bien ya entre, ahora ¿por donde la busco?

Entro a las instalaciones y empezo a caminar por los pasillos pero no tenia caso, las unicas ventanas que habia daban al patio y habia una chica en la puerta pero no se iba a asomar en ventanita a ventanita a ver si estaba en algun salon porque la escuela era de varios pisos … asi que espero a que fuera recreo, se quedo sentada en una banca en el patio de atrás para que nadie la viera, no habia nadie.

Sono el timbre y todos los alumnos empezaron a salir por todos lados.

Terrami- Bien, es hora de buscarla

Empezo a caminar entre los estudiantes pero nada … hasta que se topo a una chica morena (la amiga de Terra que sale en el capitulo de "Things Change")

Chica- Katara!!! Por fin te encuentro, wow!!! No me dijiste que te ibas a pintar el cabello

Terrami- (en su mente) Katara!!! Se puso Katara … que poco original he primita … (hablando normal) Am n.nUUU … si esque am ya estaba harta del color que traia

Chica- Pues te ves bien

Terrami- n.nU gracias

Chica- ¿Oye hiciste tu tarea de biología?

Terrami- (en su mente) Ah genial y ahora como me escapo … a ya se!!!

Chica- Oye contestame!!!

Terrami- Si claro que si la hice pero deje mi mochila en el ultimo salon donde tuve clase ¿me acompañas?

Chica- ¿Te refieres a tu clase de matematicas verdad?

Terrami- Si

Chica- (ya andaban caminando las dos) La verdad yo no se como puedes estar en esa clase tan avanzada, sabes sali del salon y ya no te vi

Terrami- ¿Tu salon esta enfrente del mio?

Chica- xD por supuesto que si, sabes estas muy distraida

Subieron al primer paso, caminaron un poco mas y se quedaron paradas, la chica esperaba que pasara al salon.

Chica- Que esperas entra!!!

Terrami- n.nU si pero a cual salon

Chica- xD hay Katara es ese (y lo señalo)

Terrami- Gracias

Entro corriendo al salon y ya no habia nadie, luego salio con la chica.

Terrami- Ya no esta

Chica- Como pudiste perder tu mochila!!! ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

Terrami- Am pues … ¿reportarla?

Chica- xD parece que cambiarte el color de cabello afecto tu personalidad

Bajaron las escaleras y a lo lejos Terrami vio a una chica por la espalda, era rubia … era Terra!!!

Terrami- Debo irme (y se fue corriendo)

Chica- Katara espera!!!

Terrami empezo a correr rapido pero a la vez con cautela para que Terra no la viera ni oyera, a lo lejos vio que entro a otro salon, subio la mirada y leyo el letrero: "Biblioteca"

Terrami- Ja, te tengo

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar sono su comunicador, era Chico Bestia, se escondio para que nada la viera.

Terrami- ¿Hola?

BB- ¿Por qué no me esperaste?!!!

Terrami- Shhh!!! Habla normal chico verde, yo si te avise pero se te pegaron demasiado las sabanas

BB- ¬¬ … ¿ya la encontraste?

Terrami- Ya e iba a ir con ella pero justo en ese momento llamo alguien

BB- Pues ve con ella!!! Voy para aya

Terrami- ¿Y como vas a entrar si te tienen prohibida la entrada?

BB- Ya me las ingenarie (corto comunicación)

Terrami entro a la biblioteca, pero lo que paso es que cada ves que alguien entraba a la biblioteca sonaba un sonidito (como cuando entras a un supermercado) en eso Terra volteo y la vio.

Terra- No … no es cierto!!! (tomo sus cosas y se fue a esconder entre los estantes)

Terrami- (cuando termino el sonidito) ¬¬ genial, anunciaron mi llegada … bien sera mejor buscarla

Terrami se puso a buscarla con la mirada pero no estaba, luego entro al primer pasillo que se hacian entre los estantes y Terra salio por otro y rapidamente salio de la biblioteca y fue al patio de atrás, donde casi no habia nadie.

Terrami se puso a buscarla pero nunca la encontro, luego salio de la biblioteca.

Terrami- ¬¬ demonios me confundi, no era ella o a lo mejor si pero me vio … tendre que volverla a buscar (y se fue otra vez a buscarla entre los pasillos de la escuela)

Chico Bestia estaba enfrente de la escuela y obviamente el porton estaba cerrado y adentro unos maestros haciendo guardia.

BB- mmm como entro … aaa ya se!!! (se transformo en mosca, era un poco lento al momento de volar pero el unico animal que no lo verian)

Volo hasta el techo de la escuela y se puso a mirar el patio de adelante, desde ahí le volvio a hablar a Terrami.

BB- ¿Dónde estas?

Terrami- Buscandola … se me escapo

BB- ¿Ya te vio?!!!

Terrami- No lo se es que … a luego te cuento, ¿tu donde estas?

BB- (estaba dando vueltas en el techo y observaba para abajo) En el techo de la escuela

Terrami- Entonces ya entraste

BB- Ya

Se quedo viendo algo fijamente desde arriba, solo veia como una hormiguita (ya que estaba muy alto) pero esa cabellera rubia la reconocia … era Terra!!! que estaba sola sentada en una banca junto a un arbol.

BB- Ya la vi, ya la vi!!! (cerro el comunicador y se transformo en colibri)

Terrami apreto unos botones y vio la localizacion de Chico Bestia, fue corriendo para haya.

Chica Bestia se quedo trepado en el arbol y la vio de cerca, si era Terra!!!

BB- Terra!!! hola n.nU

Terra- Tu otra vez, hace mucho que no te veia (se paro y salio corriendo)

BB- Terra espera!!! (al momento de bajar del arbol se cayo y eso le dio ventaja a Terra para correr)

Justo cuando ya estaba a unos metros de entrar a la escuela, varias columnas de tierra la atraparon … era Terrami.

Terrami- Ya no primita, ya basta de correr, ya fueron varios años

Terra estaba acorralada y se estaba poniendo furiosa.

Terrami- Bien (se acerco a ella) ¿me recuerdas a mi? … supongo que si si no, no te enfadarias

Terra- Que quieres de mi Taina!!!

Terrami- Tranquila … solo vine a que cumplas con tus responsabilidades

BB- Terrami lo que prometiste

Terrami- No me llames asi!!!

Terra- No la llames asi!!!

Las dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

BB- n.nU lo siento

Terrami- Bueno, chico verde tiene razon, prometi ya no ser tan dura … pero lo mereces xP

Terra y BB- ¬¬

Terrami- Bien … Tu Tara Markov, princesa y heredera de Markovia blablabla … ya te sabes el discurso, ¿aceptas ser la reina y gobernante de Markovia?

Terra- No!!! 0 nunca!!!

Terrami- Mira, he viajado durante tres años buscandote, tienes que regresar y responsabilizarte

Terra- Pero no quiero no quiero no quiero!!!

Terrami- ¬¬ … tienes que volver o si no (sus ojos se pusieron morados)

BB- No lo hagas!!!

Terrami- (tranquilizandose) De acuerdo, mira escucha ¿quieres?

Terra- No dejame salir de aquí (se estaba empezando a desesperar)

Terrami- No hasta que escuches jovencita

Terra- No, no quiero, estoy harta de esa vida, no quiero!!!

En eso los ojos de Terra se pusieron amarillos y empezo un remolino de tierra

BB- Terra no!!!

Pero ya era tarde, habia un remolino en el patio trasero, sono una alarma para que se desalojara la escuela.

BB- (gritando) ¿Qué hacemos?

Terrami- Pararla

Sus manos se pusieron de morado y trato de detener el remolino pero era demasiado fuerte, tan fuerte que ya se habia marcado en el monitor de la torre T y los titanes ya iban para allá.

BB- Terra …

Terrami- Vamonos …

Jalo a Chico Bestia y salieron volando de ahí en una roca; Terra paro el remolino y salio corriendo de ahí.

Todos los estudiantes estaban a una calle de la escuela, los titanes ya habian llegado en el auto-T y no vieron ni a Chico Bestia ni a Terrami.

Star- ¬¬ apuesto a que todo este alboroto lo hizo Terrami

Raven- Si es de familia

Robin- No, no lo creo … supongo que fue otra persona

Cyborg- ¿Supones que hayan encontrado a Terra?

Robin- Si (saco su comunicador y llamo a Chico Bestia) reportate

BB- Robin n.nU am hola, ¿Qué paso viejo?

Robin- ¿Encontraron a Terra?

Terrami- (molestando a Chico Bestia) ¿Es Robin?

BB- ¬¬ si

Terrami saco su comunicador.

Robin- ¿Y que paso?

BB- No no te dije a ti, le dije a Terrami

En eso Terrami aparecio en el comunicador de Robin.

Terrami- Hola Robin … lamento el alboroto que hizo mi prima

Robin- ¿Dónde estan?

Terrami y BB- (cada uno en su respectivo comunicador) A unas calles de la escuela Murakami

Robin- ¿Y Terra?

Terrami y BB- salio huyendo

Robin- Vamos para alla (corto comunicacion)

Fueron rapido hacia donde estaban ellos, mientras tanto Terra ya estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Terra- (llorando) pense que ya habian desaparecido mis tontos poderes … pense que ya me iban a dejar en paz.

Voz- Ni lo creas mi pequeña … seras excelente para mi plan

Terra- ¿Quién esta ahi?!!!

Entonces alguien la ataco por atrás y le puso un pañuelo con cloroformo y se desmayo.

Ya todos los titanes juntos y Terrami.

Robin- Bien, ahora diganme ¿Qué paso?

Terrami- n.n yo te explico … chico verde llego …

Star y Raven- (interrumpiendola) Es Chico Bestia!!!

Terrami- Bueno ya!!! El punto es que llego, encontro a Terra y trato de hablar con ella y no quizo, luego le dije que tenia que regresar a Markovia conmigo pero se puso de terca que no queria y no queria y … se desespero e hizo un remolino

Robin- ¿A fuerza tiene que regresar contigo?

BB- u.u si

Robin- ¿Por qué?

Terrami- Ash pues es una larga historia

Robin- Ya habra tiempo para que me la cuentes

Subieron al auto-T y regresaron a la torre.

Cuando estaban a punto de sentarse para que Terrami les contara el porque Terra tenia que regersar con ella a fuerza, se prendio el comunicador, era el doctor Chang.

Dr. Chang- Jóvenes Titanes, Robin … cuanto tiempo

Robin- Chang … ¿Qué quieres?

Dr. Chang- Zenotium mi joven amigo

Robin intento decirle que ya no tenia pero Chang siguió hablando.

Dr. Chang- Y no digas que no tienes, desde la ultima ves que nos vimos yo se que se quedaron con un poco, el suficiente para destruir la ciudad … si sabes como usarlo

Cyborg- Jamas te lo daremos

Raven- Robin, Cyborg … ¿Por qué se quedaron con algo de zenotium ¬¬?

Robin- Larga historia … pero jamas te lo daremos Chang

Chang se enojo.

Robin- Ja parece que no puedes hacer nada sin el zenotium ¿He Chang?

Slade- Ni lo creas tanto Robin (la camara lo enfoco y salio en el monitor)

Robin- … Slade

Slade- Uni fuerzas con el Dr. Chang para presupuestar su nuevo invento y casualmente tu tienes dos cosas que nosotros necesitamos

Robin- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Slade- El zenotium y a tu noviecita

Robin- Que!!! … jamas

Slade- Es eso … o mato a su antigua amiga

Entonces la camara enfoco a Terra, estaba encadena colgando del techo y aun seguia desmayada.

BB y Terrami- Terra!!!

Slade- Tienen cinco horas para dejarlo en las siguientes coordenadas (dejo un mapa y corto comunicacion)

BB- Demonios … maldito Slade!!! ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Robin se quedo callado.

Star- (preocupada) Robin ¿no estaras pensando darle lo que quiere verdad?

Robin- Por supuesto que no!!! … Cyborg localiza de donde llamaron

Cyborg- De acuerdo

Tecleo algunas cosas y vio de donde llamaron.

Cyborg- Lo tengo … sigue siendo la vieja guarida de Chang

Robin- Bien, según las coordenadas quieren que dejemos el zenotium en una vieja fabrica a dos kilómetros de ahí … asi que tengo un plan …

Mientras en la antigua guarida de Chang, Terra ya habia despertado.

Terra- Ah … ¿Dónde estoy? (vio que estaba encadenada y que sus pies no tocaban el suelo)

Slade- Que bueno que despertaste querida Terra

Terra- Slade!!! Que quieres de mi!!!

Slade- Ja ¿crees que yo querria a una tonta sin control? No pequeña, solo estas aquí como carnada

Terra- 0 

Slade- Ni lo intentes, los brazaletes de las cadenas tienen un dispositivo para que cualquier energía que salga de tu cuepo sea neutralizada y no puedas liberarte

Terra- Los titanes te detendran como siempre!!!

Slade- Ah que tierna, pero aunque sean tu ultima salvacion de nada servira … ¿ya esta lista la maquina Chang?

Dr. Chang- Lista amo

Slade- Bien, espero que haya valido la pena el precio de la maquina … ya puedes irte

Dr. Chang- Gracias

Tomo un maletin lleno de dinero (dinero que habian robado los soldados de Slade hace unos dias) y se fue

Slade- Solo es cuestion de tiempo y por fin esta ciudad desaparecerá junto con los titanes …

Pasaron los cinco horas; Robin, Cyborg, Stafire y una bolsa, estaban en la fabrica abandonada que Slade habia dicho.

Cyborg- ¿Crees que venga? Parece que no hay nadie

En eso salieron de la nada soldados de Slade y los rodearon.

Robin- Nunca subestimes a Slade … ataca!!!

Robin y Cyborg empezaron a pelear contra los soldados tratando de que no se acercaran a Starfire y a la bolsa.

Mientras Raven, Chico Bestia y Terrami escalaban la columna de rocas para que no fueran localizados y entrar de sorpresa a la guarida de Chang.

Terrami- (en su mente) … espero que Robin y los demas no tengan problemas en la fabrica

BB- ¿No se porque entramos de sorpresa y ya?

Raven- ¬¬ ¿Sera porque es un ataque sorpresa?

BB- Pero aun asi nos van a ver, yo diria que entraramos y ya

Entonces cuando Chico Bestia siguió escalando, toco una roca que era como detector de intruso y salieron varias pistolas apuntandolos

Raven y Terrami- Tenias que abrir tu bocota!!!

Salieron de varios soldados de Slade y empezaron a pelear …

……

Cyborg- Eso fue muy facil, les ganamos muy rapido

Robin- Yo no creería eso

Star- Sera mejor irnos

Pero en ese momento un gran tubo los atrapo a los tres.

Star- Que pasa!!! (empezo a disparar sus starbolts pero de nada funciono)

Trataron de romper el tubo pero no funciono y de la nada fueron teletransportados a la guarida de Chang.

Slade- Vaya, bienvenidos titanes

Robin- Sacanos de aquí Slade

Slade- Vaya que obediente eres Robin (se le quedo viendo a Star y a la bolsa)

Robin- (poniendo a Star detrás de el) No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima!!!

Slade- Tranquilo … esperaremos a los demas para que les diga mi magnifico plan

Robin- (en su mente) Demonios … espero que los demas ganen

Afuera seguian peleando Raven, Terrami y Chico Bestia, la batalla era muy reñida porque ya habian llegado mas soldados.

Terrami- Son muchos!!!

Raven- No importa, hay que seguir

En eso, alguien disparo hacia Raven pero ella no se habia dado cuenta entonces Chico Bestia se interpuso y le dio a el, eso hizo que se destransformara y cayera hacia el suelo.

Terrami- Chico verde, no!!!

Terrami fue hacia abajo y Raven quedo sola, siguió peleando y luego desaparecio enfrente de los soldados,

Terrami- (ya estando en tierra firme) ¿Dónde estas chico verde? …

En eso vio que los soldados iban hacia ella y se escondio bajo la tierra, luego los soldados buscaron a Chico Bestia, hacian mucho ruido pero cuando lo dejaron de hacer Terrami subio a tierra firme.

Terrami- Demonios, espero que no se hayan llevado a Chico Bestia.

Busco a Chico Bestia alrededor y no lo encontro …

Terrami- Donde estas chico verde!!!

Un luz negra en forma de cuervo se aparecio frente a ella, era Raven.

Raven- Esta alla arriba

Terrami- Que!!!

Raven- Somos las unicas que quedan libres, tenemos que pensar algo para que no les pase nada

Mientras arriba, en la guardia, todos los titanes estaban encerrados en un campo de fuerza por separado, Chico Bestia estaba desmayado y los demas trataban de salir de ahí.

Star- Dejanos salir de aquí Slade!!!

Slade- Jamas, ademas quiero que vean como destruyo su ciudad en sus propias narices

Hubo una explosión.

Raven- Ni en tus sueños Slade

Slade- Por favor mi querdia niña, son doce contra una (trono los dedos y salieron los doce soldados) a ella

Raven empezo a pelear para hacer tiempo porque tenia un plan.

Podia ser mas facil encerrarlos a todos de un solo golpe en un campo de fuerza negro pero no lo hizo, el plan era hacer tiempo para que Terrami entrara y salvara a los demas y eso paso.

Ella estaba justo detrás de Slade, la unica forma para que los titanes salieran de los campos de fuerza y Terra estuviera desencadenada era apretar un boton para respectiva celda, uno para todos los campos de fuerza y otro para Terra, los botones que Slade tenia estaban en la muñeca de su brazo.

Terrami- (en voz baja) con calma … con calma … ahhh!!!

Se lanzo sobre el y apreto el boton y se liberaron los titanes, Chico Bestia se estaba despertando y aun faltaba que liberaran a Terra.

Robin- Bien Slade, se acabo el juego

Slade- No tan rápido titanes, aun tengo una carta bajo la manga

Robin- Creo que ya no Slade

Slade salto, hizo una marometa y se puso junto a Star, la tomo del cuello

Robin- Sueltala!!!

Star- O sueltame!!!

Slade- Creo que después de ver esto, querras estar de mi lado … o al menos del lado contrario de Robin

Star- Eso nunca va a pasar!!!

Slade- ¿Y que pasaria si te dijera que tu amado Robin ya te cambio por otra?

Star- O.O … eso jamas!!! (se puso furiosa)

Slade- Pues velo por ti misma

Saco … (n.nU como actualmente se le conoceria como un ipod xD … pero no era un ipod solo tenia esa forma) y se le enseño a Star, solo apreto un boton y ahí estaban las fotos que le habia tomado a Robin y a Terrami cuando el la acompaño a comprarse su disfraz de colegiala

Star- Nooo!!! Robin … (cerro los ojos y salieron unas cuantas lagrimas)

Robin- A maldición, con que eso fue la luz … no Star espera puedo explicarlo!!!

Star- Ahhh!!!

Estiro sus brazos y en los puños traia su energia verde que siempre dispara, eso hizo que Slade la soltara … estaba furiosa, Robin corrio hacia ella.

Robin- … espera Star puedo explicarlo

Todos, menos Slade, veian sorprendidos a Robin y Terrami solo tenia la cabeza agachada … Slade aprovecho y se acerco a Terra o almenos se acerco debajo de Terra.

Star se quito las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Robin- Yo … ahm … solo la acompañe a comprar …

Star- (lo interrumpio) Nada!!!

Slade- (flotando junto a Terra gracias a unas botas especiales que traia) Lamento interrumpir su escena de amor pero sera mejor que se rindan o su amiguita (le apunto con un laser) sale afectada

Terra- 0 

BB- Terra, no!!!

Slade- Salgan ahora mismo de la ciudad y su amiga no saldra afectada

Terra- No le hagan caso!!! Detengalo!!!

El cañon del laser del Slade prendio.

Slade- ¿Segura que quieres que no me hagan caso?

Terrami- No te atrevas a disparar!!!

Terra se puso mas nerviosa …

Terra- No no importa!!! … ustedes ataquen

Robin- Pero…

Terra- O ataquen!!!

Sus ojos y su cuerpo la rodearon de su energia amarilla, aunque las esposas que la amarraban a la cadena que la colgaba tenian un dispositivo que absoribia la energia, de nada sirvio, las esposas y cadenas se rompieron y poco se fue formando un remolino dentro de la guarida.

Terrami- -.- ay no de nuevo …

Robin- Si no salimos de aquí, nos caeremos junto a la guarida

BB- Terra no!!!

Robin- Titanes vamonos!!!

Terrami- Espera, ¿Qué hay de Slade?

Todos empezaron a voltear a todos lados y ya no estaba

Terrami- Demonios … ustedes vayanse, yo la detengo

BB- Pero …

Terrami- Nada!!! Vayanse todos!!!

Todos salieron de la guardia y la unica que se quedo fue Terrami, Terra estaba rodeada de su energia con sus manos en la cabeza queriendo parar pero no podia.

Terrami- Bien … veamos que tanto te puedo parar …

Extendio sus brazos formando con su cuerpo una cruz, su energia morada la rodeo y empezo a flotar en medio del remolino, luego abrio sus ojos brillosos que estaban morados y movio sus brazos a lo contrario del remolino.

Terrami- . eres muy fuerta cuando menos te lo esperas …

Siguió como empujando el remolino (por asi decirlo) a lado contrario, mientras mas desesperada o triste se sentia Terra, mas fuerte era.

Todos los titanes ya estaban en tierra firme y miraban hacia arriba, para ver que pasaba y a que hora salian.

Raven- Ya se rompieron las ventanas y ya no tarda para que se empieze a desfasar el techo

BB- Debo ir a ayudar!!!

Robin- (lo jalo para que no fuera) No … ellas saben lo que hacen

De la nada, se mezclo la energia amarilla y morada y exploto la guarida, automáticamente tuvieron que taparse los ojos por las luces que salieron …

BB- Terra, Terrami!!!

Todos se quedaron en shock e inmoviles … viendo hacia el cielo como caian los escombros … y después vieron una roca que flotaba suavemente, bajo poco a poco y vieron que era Terrami para y en sus pies estaba Terra desmayada

Bajaron enfrente de los titanes y se acercaron a ellas.

BB- ¿Cómo estan?

Terrami- (bajando de la roca y debil) jamás se habia descontrolado tanto … (se desmayo)

Chico Bestia alcanzo a detenerla, luego se las llevaron a la torre T.

((Enfermeria de la torre, habia pasado una hora))

Terra- (despertando) ¿Dónde … donde estoy?

Cyborg- En la enfermeria de la torre

Terra- ¿Y Taina?

Cyborg- Aun sigue desmayada

Terra- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Cy? Solo recuerdo que Slade estaba a punto de disparar, me desespere y ya …

Cyborg- Tranquila todos estamos bien … bueno la verdad no

Terra- ¿Qué paso?!!!

Cyborg- Tranquila, todos estan bien fisicamente, menos Chico Bestia esta desesperado por verte y hablar contigo

Terra- (suspiro) … Chico Bestia …

Cyborg- Bueno. Ya estas bien, sabes que es una zona restringida pero puedo hacer una excepción ¿quieres ver a Chico Bestia?

Terra- No! aun no, gracias

Cyborg- De acuerdo, no es por presionarte pero en cuanto salgas de aquí querra hablar contigo

Terra- Si lo se

Cyborg- Bueno te dejo, descansa un rato pero si estas segura de que ya te sientes bien puedes salir de aquí (salio de la enfermeria)

Terra se quedo recostada, volteo su cabeza y vio a Terrami que todavía estaba desmayada.

Terra- … ¿Cuánto trabajo le habra costado detenerme? …

Se volteo para no verla y se puso a pensar en Chico Bestia, una parte de ella si queria verlo pero otra no, le tenia miedo, se quedo pensando un rato en eso … luego desperto Terrami.

Terrami- (sentandose en la camilla y sobandose la cabeza) ¿Dónde estoy?

Terra- (se paro y se acerco a ella) en la enfermería de los titanes

Terrami- Prima!!! … am … Tara ¿Cómo estas?

Terra- Mejor ¿tu como estas?

Terrami- Tambien bien, gracias (se paro)

Terra- No espera, no puedes levantarte hasta que Cyborg lo diga

Terrami- Ya me siento mejor, solo necesitaba recuperar fuerzas, es todo

Terra- Terca como siempre

Hubo un silencio y luego rieron las dos … volvio a haber un silencio

Terrami- ¿Sabes a que vine, verdad?

Terra- Si lo se y … yo no quiero ir, no quiero

Terrami- ¿Por qué, a que le tienes miedo?

Terra- Es mucha responsabilidad, ademas soy muy joven para decidir y mandar a los demas … no quiero

Terrami- Pero para eso esta la comision, ellos te van a enseñar

Terra- Pero no quiero!!! O … desde chica no me gusto esa ropa ni modales ni vestidos ni nada … siempre quize ser una niña normal, como las del reino, que corrieran y jugaran con la arena sin nadie que les dijera que hacer

Terrami- (se le quedo viendo un rato y después te hablo) … no te voy a obligar a ir

Terra- (interrumpiéndola) - enserio?!?

Terrami- Enserio, pero algo me tendras que dar o firmar para que no digan que yo invento cosas

Terra- Claro!!!

Terrami- Y si no quieres regresar a Markovia ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Terra volteo su cabeza y se puso triste.

Terrami- ¿Por qué no te quedas con los titanes? Creo que seria el mejor lugar para quedarte y para que te vengamos a visitar

Terra- ¿Lo dices por Geo verdad?

Terrami- Aunque se hace el fuerte se que te extraña y te quiere mas que a mi

Terra- No digas eso, yo soy su prima, tu su hermana

Terrami- Da igual pero no me cambies el tema … debes de quedarte con los titanes, ellos te extrañan mucho, me lo han dicho

Terra- ¿ah si?

Terrami- Sobre todo Chico Bestia

Terra se sonrojo.

Terrami- Yo ya me siento mejor, no me quiero quedar aquí, odio las enfermerías (salio de la enfermeria)

Terra se sento en su camilla y se quedo pensando si se quedaba con los titanes o si se iba a continuar su viaje por el mundo.

Terrami entro a la sala y vio que ahí estaban todos.

BB- Terrami!!! ¿Cómo estas?

Terrami- ¬¬ … bien xP

BB- ¿Y Terra?

Terrami- Am … esta descansado

BB- ¬¬ ¿segura?

Terrami- Si chico verde, segura (lo quito de su camino)

Cyborg- Oye, porque te levantaste sin antes haberte checado

Terrami- Tranquilo, ya estoy bien

Cyborg- Aun asi ven, voy a chocarte

Terrami fue hacia el, Cyborg convirtió su dedo índice en un abate lenguas, saco su lamparita y la checo, luego de su brazo derecho salio un laser de sensores y vio que ya estaba bien

Cyborg- Estas como si no te hubiera pasado nada

Terrami- n.n que bueno, siempre que me enfermo yo siento que casi me muero jeje

Robin se acerco a ella.

Robin- Terrami ahm … ¿ouedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

Star se puso celosa, los vio y ellos la vieron, luego se puso triste.

Terrami- Si

Salieron al pasillo.

Robin- Mira, lo estuve pensando y la verdad no quiero hacerte falsas ilusiones, si solo te acompañe a comprar algo que necesitabas era solo por …

Terrami- No tranquilo, ni digas nada (se puso cabizbaja, luego lo volvio a ver a los ojos) debo admitir que siempre fuiste mi idolo por como peleas, la historia que tienes y lo guapo que decian que eras (Robin se puso rojo) pero debo admitir que almenos fue como un sueño haberte conocido (extendio su mano) gracias por todo

Robin- De nada

Volvieron a entrar a la sala, Robin se iba a acercar a Star que estaba sentada en el sofa junto a Raven pero Terrami le gano.

Star- ¬¬ (le dio la espalda)

Terrami- Oye tranquila, solo queria decirte que (se acerco mas y le dijo algo en el odio) mas te vale que cuides al mi mas grande idolo (se paro y se fue)

Terrami paso junto a Robin y se le quedo viendo feo, luego llego hasta Star y cuando le pregunto si podia hablar con ella, Stra le dio un gran abrazo.

Star- (en voz baja) Perdoname Robin

Robin- No perdoname a mi

Raven se paro de ahí y fue con Cyborg, los dos vieron como se recontestaron Stra y Robin y después se dieron cuenta de que Terrami y Chico Bestia no estaban en la sala, los dos estaban en el pasillo.

BB- ¿A dónde vas?

Terrami- Por mis cosas ¿y tu?

BB- A hablar con Terra, Cyborg me dijo que ya estaba bien

Terrami fue a su cuarto y Chico Bestia a la enfermeria, cuando el estaba justo enfrente de la enfermeria apunto de abrir la puerta, ésta se abrio y salio Terra

Terra- Chico Bestia … hola

BB- Hola Terra …

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento …

BB- ¿Cómo … como reviviste?

Terra- Cuando fue lo de Trigon, la verdad yo solo me vi parada ahí en la cueva y no recordaba nada de los titanes ni Slade, solo recordaba quien era yo, mis poderes y mi pasado, trate de usar mis poderes ese mismo momento pero no pude … luego los vi en las noticias y supe lo de Trigon y todo eso …

BB- ¿Y … desde cuando recuerdas todo? … o mas bien ¿Por qué no me querias ver?

Terra- Cuando los vi empeze a recordar poco a poco, luego llegaste a mi escuela y recordo absolutamente todo pero queria esquivarte por miedo a regresar y saber que pensaban los demas … mis poderes aparecieron hace poco, cuando me encontraste junto con mi prima en la escuela

Hubo un silencio …

BB- (con miedo) ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer ahora?

Terra- Pues yo …

BB- (cerrando duro los ojos) quedate con nosotros Terra!!! … (viendola fijamente) Se que a lo mejor has de creer que te odiamos o algo asi, pero al contrario, te extrañamos mucho, sobre todo … yo

Terra se puso roja.

BB- No importa si tienes poderes o no, y la verdad no importa … quedate con nosotros porfavor

Terra cerro sus ojos y lo penso … cuando los abrio ya estaban ahí todos los titanes.

Star- Terra te extrañamos mucho

Robin- Puedes quedarte y volver a hacer parte del equipo

Raven- No importa el como manejes tus poderes, te podemos ayudar a controlarlos

Cyborg- Ademas eres buena amiga y calmarías por fin a Chico Bestia

BB- ¿Entonces que dices?

Terra los vio a todos ¿cómo habian llegado tan rapido? ¿habran oido todo lo que le dijo a Chico Bestia?

Terra- Aun tengo pendiente lo de Markovia

Cyborg- De eso no te preocupes (saco una camara de video de el mismo) de eso yo me encargo

Fueron todos a la sala, incluyendo Terrami, Cyborg les dijo a Terra y Terrami que se pusieron en un lugar especifico.

Cyborg- Solo grabas un video, que Terrami lo enseñe a la comision y listo

Terra- … De acuerdo …

Cyborg- Bien, cuando quieras (prendio la camara)

Terra- (nerviosa) Am … yo Tara Markov, heredera real al trono de Markovia, renuncio a mis catorce años del cargo de princesa para siempre y por siempre, ¿el porque? Pues creo que toda la comisión ya sabe … nunca me gusto ni quize ser princesa del reino y el que siempre lo supo fue Geo-force que aunque me decia que me tenia que acostumbrar nunca le quize ni le hize caso.

El cargo queda a nombre a Taina Markov (la señalo, Terrami se quedo sorprendia, penso que se lo iba a dejar a Geo) y esta orden no puede no debera ser ignorada por la comision y el representante mayor de la comisión sera mi primo Geo, estos dos cargos solo podran ser quitados si abusan de su poder y si no llega a ser asi … seran cambiados hasta nuevos reyes.

Yo, me quedo en Jump City (los titanes celebraron), ubicada en America y el que hare … es algo que Terrami explicara …

Terrami- Oh oh … u.u

Terra- Me despido y espero que mis ultimas ordenes sean acatadas (le hizo una señal a Cyborg para que apagara la camara)

Cyborg- Listo (saco un disco) toma (se lo dio a Terrami) supongo que si salen las dos no abra problema

Terrami- No … bien, voy por mi mochila a tu cuarto (vio a Terra) y me voy

BB- ¿estas segura?

Terrami- ¬¬ acabas de oir chico … Chico Bestia, tengo algo importante que hacer

BB- Tienes razon

Star- (se acerco a Terra y le extendio si mano) suerte

Terrami- (apretando la mano de Star) igual

Salio de la sala y fue por su mochila

Robin- Bienvenida al equipo

Todos gritaron "Bienvenida Terra"

BB- Toma (saco algo de su bolsillo … era su T-comunicador)


	3. Capitulo extra

Terrami- (afuera del cuarto que habia ocupado, con su mochila al hombro) ¿Qué … creyeron que me iba a ir de aquí sin haber peleado contra Robin? … xD por supuesto que no!!! Ya le dije todo lo que le tenia que decir pero la verdad no puedo regresar a Markovia sin presumir que pelee contra uno de los grandes …

Salio directo al patio y ahí estaban todos los titanes esperandola.

Terra- Que te vaya bien prima

Terrami- Gracias e igual que te vaya bien pero … no me puedo ir sin algo (vio a Robin) por favor concédeme una batalla amistosa, por favor!!!

Robin- Pero …

Terrami- Oh porfavor!!! . 

Robin- u.u esta bien

Terrami- Genial!!!

Fueron al patio de entrenamiento, justo donde Terrami habia peleado contra Star.

Terrami dejo su mochila con Terra, fue al otro lado de donde estaba Robin.

Terrami- Por favor no seas suave solo porque eres mi amigo (se puso en posición de ataque)

Robin- (se puso en posición de ataque) Descuida no lo hare

Cyborg apreto un boton de donde se toman los tiempos de extrenamiento, sono como una campana y empezaron a pelear.

Robin corrio hacia Terrami, salto y estaba a punto de darle una patada cuando ella hizo una columna de tierra y estaba muy alta para Robin, salto y estaba apunto de caer encima de Robin pero la esquivo, dio una marometa para atrás y le empezo a lanzar sus discos, Terrami tenia que mover sus brazos y hacer paredes de tierra para que no le pasara nada, luego Robin lanzo su boomerang y ella lo esquivo pero cuando venia de regreso le pego en el brazo izquierdo, no le paso nada grave pero si se lastimo un poco.

Terrami- No creas que eso me detendra

Puso su brazo sano hacia enfrente y solto como una tormenta de arena, Robin se cubrio con su capa, Terrami la hizo mas y mas fuerte … cuando la para vio que Robin se descubrio y que no le habia pasado nada.

Terrami- Pero como no saliste volando!!!

Robin- Te sorprenderia saber de que estan hechos mis zapatos y mi capa

Saco su baston de kung-fu que siempre usa, y antes de hacercarse a ella, como tubos de arena trataban de agarrarlo pero el los destruia al momento de pegarles y entre mas salia asi la arena, mas se alejaba.

Robin- (en su mente) demonios, asi nunca voy a poder acercarme a ella.

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo pero Terrami sacaba columnas hacia arriba para que Robin tropesara, el las esquivava o las brincaba hasta que decidio quedarse en una.

Terrami subio en otra y ahí se quedaron parados viendose uno al otro con una mirada fija y algo fria.

Terrami- Jeje, sabes que no me puedes derrotar si no me tocas ¿verdad?

Robin- … si

Terrami- Eres listo Robin … por eso queria pelear contigo

Salto de la columna y Robin tambien.

Robin empezo a atacarla con su baston de kung-fu y ella apenas podia esquivarlos, era buena para mover tierra pero mala para defensa personal, hasta que el hizo un movimiento con su baston y luego lanzo una patada, ahí tiro a Terrami a unos pasos de el, luego cuando estaba a punto de darle otro golpe para terminar la pelear, se desaparecio en la arena.

Robin- ¿Otra ves ese truco?

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y espero a ver por donde salia, luego se empezo a mover la tierra y Robin salio volando encima de una roca, alcanzo a agarrarse y luego obtuvo equilibrio, después salieron ams rocas y empezo a saltar de una en una para bajar … sai salieron mas rocas y Robin siguió brincando hasta que salio Terrami encima de una roca.

Salto hacia ella pero ella salto hacia otra hasta que Robin saco su cuerda y calculo hacia donde iria Terrami si el saltara hacia ella, disparo hacia una roca, le hizo creer a Terrami que iba hacia ella, luego ella se fue hacia otra, Robin se balanceo en su cuerda y ya estaba frente a Terrami.

Terrami- o.o

Robin dio un golpe y Terrami cayo de la roca, alcanzo a agarrarse de otra, se paro y bajo a tierra firme, Robin hizo lo mismo, entonces Terrami empezo a lanzar rocas de tamaño mediano …

Robin corrio hacia ella, saco su espada y empezo a cortarlas, Terrami lanzo mas pero de nada sirvio, luego levanto algo de arena … cuando la arena se quito vio que no estaba entonces Robin la tomo por el cuello, ya habia soltado la espalda.

Robin- ¿Te rindes o seguimos?

Terrami no queria decir en ese momento "me rindo" aunque oficialmente Robin habia ganado la batalla amistosa, asi que tomo su brazo, lo lanzo hacia delante y Robin se cayo.

Terrami- Me rindo (extendio su mano para que se pudiera levantar)

Robin- Buena pelea

Terrami- Si, gracias por aceptar

Los titanes se acercaron.

Cyborg- Que bueno que fue amistosa, sino ya estarian hechos añicos ambos

Robin, Star y Terrami- n.nUUU

Terrami- Bien (le pidio su mochila a Terra) ahora si debo irme

Terra- ¿Llevas todo?

Terrami- Por supuesto … titanes, perdon por todo el relajo que ocasione pero muchas gracias

BB- Tranquila, no fue nada … gracias a ti por ayudar … -nos a encontrar a Terra (tomo a Terra del hombro y ella se sonrojo)

Terrami- (levanto una roca para ya irse) no fue nada, ademas fue ayuda mutua (se agacho para decirle algo a Chico Bestia) ¬¬ mas te vale que la cuides chico verde

BB- n.nUUU

Robin- (toma, le dio un T-comunicador) por si algun dia nos necesitas, ya sabes a donde llamar

Terrami- Gracias pero … (saco algo de su bolsillo) ya tengo uno … bien me voy

Star- Adios Terrami, cuidate en el viaje

Terrami- Gracias (se elevo un poco) me voy y gracias titanes … prima cuidate mucho!!!

Terra- Tu tambien!!!

Terrami se fue volando a toda velocidad mientras los titanes se quedaron ahí parados moviendo sus manos despidiéndose de ella.


End file.
